


Magnus Is...Quite Magical - Part 2

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus is a bamf, Malec, Someone's hurt so there is blood but no real violence or gore or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU of This World Inverted: Magnus has been planning on telling Alec for a while now, the truth, about Magnus and the shadow world, but he never intended for it to happen like this.</p>
<p>OR: Part 2 of Alec finding out Magnus is a warlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Is...Quite Magical - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is part of a giant, out of control series, BUT you could prob read it as a stand-alone, but you definitely want to read part one of Magnus Is...Quite Magical first! =)
> 
> ANYWAY. Sorry for the meanness that was making this three parts but I HAD to! If you remember correctly we ended at Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon, getting attacked by…something. ;)
> 
> ALSO WARNING, I’m still not completely sure on how to label/tag things and what needs to be warned for so I’ll just say there’s nothing gory here but someone is hurt so there is blood but nothing really detailed or anything. Canon-typical violence, you could say! (at the most, is it even violence though? Not really just some blood!) It probs doesn’t need to be warned but just in case. And yeah, there is mention of blood frequently through this chapter so you know, there’s that. But that's really all. ;)
> 
> Lastly, I realize I’ve never tagged it as such and I don’t think I’ve mentioned it, but I want to reassure everyone that this series will have a happily ever after! <3

Alec blacked out for a moment. At least, he thought it was a moment. It could’ve been hours…

When he came to again, all he knew was pain as his heart pumped futilely; fear, ice cold in his veins; and the hot, sticky feel of blood between his fingers.

His heart had surely stopped. He couldn’t _breathe_. There was nothing but a loud rushing in his ears as he pressed on the wound, one of many.

So much pain.

So much blood.

He couldn’t think.

Couldn’t move.

“Alec. Alec. Alec,” Izzy said his name like it was the only thing she knew anymore, like she was begging him.

***

Magnus Bane was pacing back and forth in his apartment. Technically, he was on the phone with Luke (his kind of client, kind of friend, all together

nice werewolf). He was supposed to be listening to Luke and helping to come up with a plan for dealing with the, seemingly rabid, werewolf pack. But they’d been talking and going in circles for a month now and they’d gotten no closer to an answer.

        The main problem was that they could never find the pack. The pack would strike, leaving bodies in their wake, but then they disappeared. Magnus couldn’t track them because there was nothing to track them with. Luke couldn’t sniff them out. And no other downworlders took the threat seriously, even when they continued to kill mundanes

Ragnor and Catarina were helping where they could but there wasn’t much to be done if they couldn’t find the wolves. Raphael couldn’t risk his clan even if it was to fight wolves. They didn’t have many options left.

Magnus and Luke had chased down the wolves once or twice but, always by the time they got there, the pack had moved on.

Magnus had never heard of an instance where werewolves were so hard to track. But they’d gotten used to the taste of fresh, human blood and weren’t willing to give it up so easily.

So, Magnus was supposed to be dealing with this once and for all. He had a plan (Luke wasn’t going to like it) but it wasn’t a very good one (it would probably fail). And he didn’t really want to bring it up right that moment when Luke was so…angry.

The quiet book store owner was convinced this was all his fault because Alaric (wimpy alpha werewolf) turned Luke and only started the killings when Luke refused to join him. Luke wouldn’t listen to anything Magnus said, even though he insisted Alaric had been doing this long before Luke, hence Luke getting bit in the first place.

Luke kept going over the same ideas again and again. All ones that would lead nowhere as they had the past month or so.

Magnus was supposed to helping and instead… Instead, he was thinking of a certain dark haired, hazel eyed boy.

It killed Magnus that, right when he’d been finally ready, right when he was going to tell Alec everything, because he couldn’t keep it from him for one more moment… Alec just left.

When Magnus had woken up the morning after his panic attack, he’d realized just how badly Alec must have felt all the mornings he woke up, expecting to find Magnus next to him and finding a cold bed instead. It wasn’t a good feeling.

Magnus knew he should seek Alexander out but…he was trying to give him his space, even if it killed him. And it did. Every day they didn’t see each other, every day Magnus didn’t know what Alec was doing or what Alec’s mouth felt like against his that day, killed him a little more.

And, of course, each day that passed, left him more and more unsure about telling Alec the truth all over again. The way his mind flip flopped was driving him insane. One moment he was sure he’d tell Alec literally the second he laid eyes on him. The next, it was after kissing him. The next, it was never.

Magnus shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Even just thinking about it for a second, thinking about actually telling Alexander and what his reaction would be, made Magnus feel all panicky again.

He rolled his eyes at himself, a four-hundred-year-old warlock, giving himself panic attacks thinking about a mundane man. The problem was, Alexander was so much more than just a mundane.

“I —” Magnus started, cutting into Luke’s tirade. He had to tell Luke his plan, he’d been thinking it over and he really had no other ideas. They needed to stop the attacks…there were already so many mundane deaths because of this.

“Yes?” Luke prompted.

Magnus was trying to figure out how to tell his quiet friend, who wanted nothing to do with downworlers, that he was going to have to become the packs alpha to stop them, when a shout distracted him.

“Hold on,” he said into the phone, standing up.

Magnus walked over towards the windows and heard what sounded like two girls giggling, coming from down on the street, followed by someone asking Rapunzel to let down her hair.

Magnus rolled his eyes, putting his back to the window. “Never mind, some—”

Magnus froze, muscles locking up, blood turning sluggish in his veins. His heart thudded, slow and uneven as he waited. He could’ve sworn he’d heard…

He felt it then, his wards had been triggered. How long ago? He’d been too busy thinking, hadn’t noticed…

Screams interrupted his thoughts, coming from outside the building.

“Lucian, get to my loft. Now,” Magnus said, voice unsteady as he started running. The phone fell somewhere between the living room and front door.

Magnus’ heart vibrated throughout his body, thudding in his chest. He couldn’t hear anything. Wasn’t aware of anything but the need to get downstairs.

No more than a minute could’ve passed between the screams and Magnus bursting out onto the street. It was long enough.

At first, Magnus didn’t notice the streaks, dark hunched figures rushing in the darkness. He didn’t notice Clary and Simon and Jace, who were all shouting and screaming, tears rushing down their faces.

He didn’t notice anything, as his eyes narrowed in on the figures spread out across the ground.

Then, all Magnus Bane noticed, standing under the flickering light of his building, was dark hair, hazel eyes, and so much blood. Followed quickly by anger, hot and powerful in his chest, as magic surged through his body.

***

The blood was getting dry on Alec’s hands but that wasn’t possible, only a minute or two had passed.

Everything was a rushing blur around him. He couldn’t see or think straight, head pounding.

Pain wracked his body but he didn’t really feel it. The wound in his side – was it a cut, had he been stabbed? – was a mere annoyance compared to the other wound.

This couldn’t be happening, he thought in a remote corner of his head. The ground was cold, stiff and unforgiving.

Jace knelt down next to Alec. Alec looked over, blinking slowly. He’d seen Jace cry before, he was a softy at heart, but he’d never seen this before. Jace, pale and shaking, face turning red, eyes scrunched up. Terrified.

Alec turned back to Isabelle, she was crying silently, covered in blood now. Saying his name over and over and over again, like it was all she knew.

The moment was frozen, Alec saw. Nothing had happened since he fell to the ground. No time had passed whatsoever.

The panic pressed in. It was so dark and cold, and it hurt…

And then there was a blast. Bright blue wispy light, a blur of power flying past Alec’s head. Then, a whimpering sound before a group of shadows detached themselves, limping off into the dark night.

More blasts of the blue light – Alec blinked, couldn’t tell what it was – shot all around him, provoking more whimpers and more shapes racing off.

Everything _hurt_. It came in bright flashes and then complete darkness. Flash, so bright he had to close his eyes. Darkness, so complete it terrified him, made his heart race. Was his heart still racing? It seemed erratic…or gone.

He couldn’t tell anymore.

Another flash of sparkling blue. What was it?

Then. A wolf. Large and imposing. Bright green eyes. Alec tried to move, tried to crawl even closer to Izzy, to throw himself over her, to protect her, but he couldn’t move.

“Follow them, Lucian!” a voice shouted, full of command, almost scary intense.

That voice… Alec looked up, blinking. He knew that voice. And suddenly, his heart slowed, he snapped out of it.

“Magnus.”

Magnus stood in sweats and a rumpled shirt, more blue light – smoke? Fog? Alec couldn’t tell, could barely see, – dancing over his fingers. Alec couldn’t wrap his mind around it but it didn’t matter.

He looked down at his hands pressed to the wounds, the blood covering them, illuminated by the flickering street light. Tears streamed down his face. How could he let this happen?

“Alexander.”

This was all his fault.

He clutched his side when he moved and it burned with red hot pain. His fingers came away slicker than before.

He was desperate when he looked back at Magnus who was already moving, kneeling across from him.

“Magnus,” he said, desperation making him reach out and grip Magnus by his shirt, smearing blood all over him.

The others had fallen silent so the only sound was the ragged breathing that came from a throat filling with blood.

“Magnus,” he said, choking, dying right there as he watched his heart bleed out.

“Magnus, you have to save her,” he pleaded because nothing else mattered. Nothing in the world mattered. Magnus was here. He would fix everything.

“Please, Magnus. Please?”

It was crazy, Alec would think later, how he’d just known Magnus could do it. Could save her. Maybe he hadn’t known, had only hoped, desperately. But he loved Magnus. Magnus loved him. Magnus would fix this, he had too.

“Save Izzy.”

***

Magnus didn’t pause for more than a second, mind focusing sharply. He didn’t think. He was out the door - throwing waves of magic after the wolves - and then he was at Isabelle’s side.

He didn’t see the shock on Simon and Jace’s faces or the awe on Clary’s. Didn’t see Simon surge forward suddenly, and Jace and Clary have to hold him back with their combined strength as his face paled; as he came out of shock and realized who was laying on the ground, surrounded by red.

All Magnus saw was Isabelle, covered in blood, whispering Alec’s name. All he saw was Alec, hands pressed to Isabelle’s stomach, trying to stop the bleeding as she whispered his name over and over.

“Alexander.”

Magnus’ heart shattered when Alec, pale and nearly listless, looked up and gave him the smallest smile, whispering his name before clearing his throat. He was crying, tears streaming down his face and then his eyes lit and he looked at Magnus again.

“Magnus,” he said his name, again and again, a little color coming back to his face and; “Save her, you have to save her.”

Magnus was already kneeling next to them, magic ready at his fingertips.

“Save her, save Izzy. Please. Please. _Please._ I can’t lose her. I can’t.”

Nothing had ever broken Magnus Bane’s heart the way Alec Lightwood’s pleading voice did.

Magnus couldn’t breathe as he saw the breath leave Isabelle’s body and Alec nearly convulse next to her. Magnus’ heart stopped. Isabelle’s glasses were gone, her hair matted with blood and face so colorless. Lashes dark against her skin, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

Alec had stopped breathing right along with his sister.

Then, Alec breathed in. Out. Raggedly. And Isabelle did the same, opening her eyes again.

“Keep your eyes open,” Alec whispered, leaning closer.

Without thinking, Magnus set his hands above Isabelle, closed his eyes and let his magic free. He frowned, assessing the damage. It was bad, the wolves had done their best to pull her apart, but it shouldn’t be too difficult.

He sent his magic into her but found resistance he wasn’t expecting. He probed deeper, looking for the source.

“Please, please, please,” Alec continued to whimper. “Izzy.”

There, Magnus thought, dread filling his stomach.

Magnus searched the wounds again, doing his best to stop Isabelle’s blood from leaving her body.

They bit her, he realized.

“Magnus?” Jace whispered from behind.

Magnus shook his head, he could only do so much right there, he needed supplies, he needed potions, he needed…Catarina. No, there wasn’t time.

Magnus focused on his power, on her pain and the places her body was broken. Everything around him faded, he couldn’t hear the others whispering, he couldn’t hear Alec’s breathing or his own. He could feel the life under his hands, the shredded skin and nerves and muscle and…all the pain. So much pain. Isabelle’s chest moved raggedly under his hands.

Magnus bit his lip, humming to himself as he did what he could. He had to stop the bleeding. Make sure Isabelle… Make sure she wouldn’t die as he moved her to the loft.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay,” Alec whispered over and over again.

***

“Alec,” Izzy said again and again, but her voice was barely a breath now. If he didn’t know what she was saying, he might not have been able to make out the words at all.

She was so pale. Laying on the concrete. The tight white shirt and skirt that Clary had talked her into wearing to the club, were now more red than white. Alec’s black jacket was shredded underneath her. Her eyes never closed, Alec kept telling her to keep them open. He didn’t know if it mattered but he couldn’t stand seeing her dark lashes resting on her too pale, too colorless face. Izzy’s darker skin should never be pale.

Alec couldn’t breathe, his heart ached and skipped in his chest.

He saw the blue light hovering around them, coming from Magnus, out of the corners of his eyes, but he refused to turn and look. Refused to leave Izzy, even for a second.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. His vision kept blurring but now was not the time to cry.

He hated himself right then. Hated every bit of him. Because he wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t strong enough to protect her. He was her older brother and that was his one job. He wasn’t even strong enough to stop fucking crying and reassure her.

“You’re fine, Is—” he cleared his throat, blinking away more tears. “You’re fine, Izzy. Everything’s fine. It’s okay.”

All she did was stare at him, pain etched in all her tightly knotted features, but she wasn’t crying. Not anymore. Izzy was always stronger than him.

Blood was pooling under her, from ragged slashes and still she just stared at him, a line of blood dribbled from her mouth.

“Alec. Alec. Alec.”

“I’m right here, Iz. I am _right_ here.”

***

Magnus did everything on autopilot. Healing Isabelle as much as he could, before standing and pulling her into his arms.

Alec jumped up next to him and then almost fell, clutching at his side. Magnus’ heart leapt, skipped a beat, and then raced off. Alec was hurt, he remembered. His vision narrowed until all he saw was Alec. Anger pooled in his gut, how dare they attack Alec, hurt him? He’d kill them.

Then he shook his head, he couldn’t think about that. Isabelle was dying. Alec would never forgive him if he stopped to heal him first.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked as Jace leapt forward to support him, and Clary raced ahead to open the door.

“She’s…” Magnus trailed off, he felt calm but like he should be shaking. “It’s not good. I need supplies and a clean workspace.”

Alec nodded, following silently as Magnus carried Isabelle upstairs and laid her on the dining room table.

“What is going on?” Jace nearly shouted, holding his head and clearly freaking out. Simon stood in the corner, shell-shocked.

“Izzy, oh my god,” Clary whispered.

It was like they’d all finally snapped out of it and didn’t know what to do anymore.

Too much was going on as everyone rushed about. Magnus couldn’t think. What was he doing? Then he looked at Alec and he couldn’t breathe. He looked so broken, slumped over, eyes hidden in dark circles, hands gripping one of Isabelle’s between them. He looked like he was dying; heart being ripped from him. His dark clothes were shredded and blood… Blood was everywhere.

This is what snapped him out of it, seeing Alec looking so destroyed. He quickly moved to Isabelle’s other side and started shouting directions to the other three – two he amended, when Simon sunk to the ground in the doorway, watching silently.

Magnus moved quickly, everyone rushing around him to follow his directions as he mixed ingredients.

He had to distance himself from this, so he told himself it was just another mundane, not Isabelle, not Alexander’s sister. Not someone whose death would destroy the person who he loved more than he could remember loving anyone, ever.

The hard part, Magnus knew, would be the bite. He had to make sure she wouldn’t turn, already it would be rushing through her bloodstream.

Luckily, he’d been working on a potion for that, since Lucian had first come to him with the werewolf problem. But with her so close to death…

He could do it, but he’d need every ounce of magic he had.

Alec was collapsed next to Izzy, using the table to prop himself up. “Magnus,” he said softly.

Magnus glanced up from the potion he was swirling. Alec, who looked so impossibly small, feet shorter than his towering self, stared at Magnus, all the love he felt clear in his eyes right next to the pain and panic. “ _Please._ ”

Magnus shut off his mind and got to work.

***

_Alec had just been standing there, one moment, grinning at Clary. Then there was shouting. He turned—he thought he turned? Did he turn? Everything was a blur._

_A shadow had hurled itself at him, knocking him to the ground. His head had bounced off the ground, pain shot through his body, light flashing. Bright, so bright._

_Then there was the slashing in his side. Or did that come first?_

_And then there was Izzy, pushing in front of him, blocking him as the shape came at him again. And he tried to get to his feet. And she just stood there. And all Alec had seen were her eyes getting wider, face so impossibly pale, and blood…_

_Izzy was above him, cradling him and then Izzy was falling forward and there was blood. So much blood. Impossible amounts of blood._

“Alec, Alec it _hurts_.”

Isabelle’s whimper pulled him from the memories and he was in Magnus’ loft, staring down at his sister. Jace held her shoulders down, Clary her feet, so she wouldn’t toss and turn and hurt herself more.

“I know, Iz,” he choked out. He clung to Izzy as she whimpered.

“It hurts,” she gasped, eyes screwing shut in pain.

Shouldn’t she be unconscious? There was so much blood and a human body could only manage so much pain before blacking out. Alec snorted, choking on a laugh that had everyone but Magnus looking over at him in shock. Of course, Isabelle Lightwood would be too stubborn to pass out from pain.

He didn’t look away from Izzy, whose eyes had opened again. She tried to smile but it turned into a scream.

Alec wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, hide from this, but he _couldn’t_ because this was his little sister, his favorite person in the world. He had to be there for her.

Izzy screamed again.

Alec stopped breathing as her screams tore at his heart. He leaned closer, putting his head right next to her ear, breathing in the smell of her shampoo that was nearly hidden in the copper scent of blood.

“It’s okay, Isabelle. It’s okay. I’m right here. It’s okay,” he whispered, squeezing her hand with one hand and running his fingers through her hair soothingly with the other.

Jace was pale and shaking, tears streaming down his face. Clary held Izzy’s legs down but her head was turned into her shoulder, muffling her sobs. Simon still hadn’t moved.

Izzy stopped moving.

No. No. No.

“Alec,” it wasn’t even a whisper, more the thought of his name as he leaned back to look her in the eyes and her mouth opened.

Alec’s heart stopped when Isabelle finally passed out.

He rushed about, panic filling his gut, trying to find her pulse. He leaned back, fingers skirted her neck, searching, searching. Jace let out a choked sob and Clary looked up, eyes bloodshot.

Alec’s breath whooshed out of him as he caught the fluttering of Isabelle’s pulse.

He looked up, still gripping her hand and stared at Magnus. Magnus, who was glowing. His eyes were closed, mouth moving to form words Alec couldn’t hear. His light brown skin was glowing, blue flames of…magic? It had to be magic. Danced across his fingers and enveloped Isabelle.

_Please_ , he thought, staring at Magnus. It was all Alec’s fault. Isabelle had been trying to save him. If Magnus… No.

Alec didn’t know what to do. His mind was barely holding together as it was, he couldn’t think, didn’t have the time or energy. But he moved to the other side of the table, grabbing Izzy’s hand again and stopping with his side pressed against Magnus.

He took Magnus’ hand and said, “I know you’re going to save her, Magnus. I _know_ you will.”

All that mattered was Isabelle waking up. All that mattered was Isabelle having her life before her. Nothing else.

***

Magnus slumped, nearly falling to the floor, but Alec caught him.

They were both leaning against the dining table now. Isabelle had finally succumbed to her wounds and fallen unconscious. It was working. The healing was working, but it was slow, so slow.

Magnus was no longer out of practice, but it’d been so long since he had to bring someone back from so close to the brink of death. Catarina was the healer. Magnus could do it, of course, but it wasn’t easy. And then there was the bite...

Time passed. Less time than it felt like.

No one seemed to move in the loft.

Magnus was in a trance, barely breathing, focusing on nothing except healing Isabelle’s gaping wounds.

***

Eventually, the blue haze of magic disappeared.

Alec’s eyes were locked on Isabelle, watching her intently until he saw her breathe deeply, in and out. And then again, and again.

Alec slumped against the table, grabbing Isabelle’s hands as Clary sat down heavily, crying silently, and Jace collapsed to the ground. Alec pressed a kiss to the back of Izzy’s hand before to turning to Magnus.

Alec’s mind was…a mess. He couldn’t think… His heart was racing with adrenaline and he couldn’t even feel the wound in his side anymore, though his head still pounded.

Magnus stood just a few feet away but he may as well have been on the other side of the world. His eyes were unfocused, sparks of blue still danced over his fingers as his hands hung at his sides. He looked exhausted. He was covered in Izzy’s blood.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice was a broken croak, but it was enough to snap Magnus out of his own mind. Magnus shook his head, eyes focusing on Alec.

Everything else dimmed around them. Alec stopped hearing the others as Magnus stepped forward.

Magnus looked at Alec, a question in his eyes, before resting his hand on Alec’s side. The cut was jagged around the edges but not very deep altogether. Though it still seeped blood, he hadn’t lost a dangerous amount.

The blue light — was it more like electricity or flames or smoke? Alec couldn’t decide — flowed over the wound in his side, warm and comforting at first; then white hot, ice cold. He could feel his skin knitting back together. Alec wanted to scream but bit his lip instead.

It took less than a minute and, when Alec lifted his ruined shirt, there wasn’t so much as a mark left.

Another second, and the pain in his head from the fall had disappeared.

He looked up at Magnus, shaking his head slowly and then faster and faster. He needed to move, to pace, to do _something_ , but all he could do was stand there and stare at Magnus.

His head spun, from blood loss? The world was turning around, upside down, and it all came crashing down on him in that moment.

Izzy had nearly died. Magnus had saved her…with magic?

Alec shook his head again, rubbing his face and breathing heavily. He glanced back up at Magnus, voice low and broken. “What just happened? I don't understand. What's going on?"

***

“What’s going on, Magnus? What’s going on?” Alec just kept repeating himself, shocked and shattered.

Magnus didn’t notice the tears swimming in his eyes as he stared at Alec, couldn’t look away even though he wanted too. Alec looked so much younger suddenly, face wide open and breaking. His eyes were filled with confusion, bloodshot from crying over Isabelle. He was slumped over like he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders and failing.

This…this was Alexander Lightwood, breaking. It was the last thing Magnus had ever wanted to happen and he couldn’t even stay there and comfort him. He had to go, he had to make sure this didn’t happen again.

Magnus stepped forward, running his hand down the side of Alec’s face as Alec instinctively leaned down toward him.

“I'm so sorry, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, voice stronger than he would have thought possible. All the exhaustion he felt at healing Isabelle disappeared to be replaced with anger that fueled him. He couldn’t be exhausted, there were still things that needed handling.

Alec breathed, deep and ragged, eyes focusing in on Magnus like he was all that existed.

“I need you to calm down, okay?” Magnus paused, and Alec took another deep breath, nodding. But there was still that aching vulnerability in his gaze, pulling at Magnus’ heart.

“I'll explain everything as soon as I get back, but I have to take care of something. So just breathe and relax."

Tears swam in Alec’s eyes again as he looked at Izzy, still knocked out on the dining table. He started shaking again and Magnus reached forward, cupping his head between his hands.

“She’s fine, Alexander. She’s perfectly fine. Nothing will happen to her, okay?”

Alec nodded, swallowed and seemed to come back to himself a little. “Magnus,” he whispered.

Magnus knew he needed to go now, before everything else overwhelmed him, before his thoughts could break through. He needed to find Luke and stop the wolves. He needed to—

He stopped thinking, leaning forward. Alec met him halfway, smashing their mouths together with more force than Magnus had planned. Alec moved his arms around Magnus, clinging to him, kissing him desperately, like he didn’t need oxygen to breathe but Magnus.

Magnus hated himself for pulling back.

Looking Alec in the eyes as they started to clear, Magnus smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I have to take care of something, okay? But I’ll be back soon.”

Alec nodded, releasing the death grip he had on Magnus’ shirt and letting him go. He moved back to the table, sitting on the edge of a chair, gripping Izzy’s hand and resting his head on his arm on the table.

Magnus didn’t bother pretending to go out the door, merely raised his hands and summoned a portal. Jace and Clary looked towards him, stunned. Alec barely spared a glance, however, now that he was back at Isabelle’s side.

As Magnus stepped through the portal, he had one last thought about how things were never going to be the same again. He’d ruined his chance of telling Alec, and he had no idea what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Ready to find out how Alec actually reacts when Magnus FINALLY explains things? Part three will be up Friday! What'd you think of this part? What about the little plot twist? *wink wink* Did anyone guess it was Izzy who was hurt the most?
> 
> Yell at me on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I'll be back Friday! Thanks for reading you lovely biscuits! <3<3<3
> 
> (also, I'd like to apologize for my lack of knowledge on werewolf bites hopefully that whole part wasn't too cringeworthy bad because of the whole Magnus stopping her from turning thing...that was just supposed to explain why Magnus, being the bamf he is, couldn't simply snap his fingers and heal her (I'm also not well versed in warlock healing, tbh).)


End file.
